The Administrative Core has responsibility for assuring that the ADRC overall aim is to provide a research milieu that facilitates the acquisition of new knowledge about the pathobiology of AD and related neurodegenerative dementing disorders and applies this knowledge to the development of experimental therapeutics. The Director, Associate Director, and Administrator, in collaboration with the Executive Committee, continue to coordinate and Integrate ADRC components, activities, and resources; solicit pilot project applications; foster Interactions with the scientific and lay communities to assure relevant scientific and educational initiatives; assure compliance with human subjects, animal welfare, scientific integrity, and financial policy requirements at NIH; foster Interactions with other investigators, centers, and the NACC; enhance and support AD-relevant research programs at the University of Washington; and assure timely and routine transmissions of appropriate data sets to the NACC. The External Advisory Committee comprised of leaders of other ADRCs has provided valuable guidance to help refocus ADRC themes following changes in ADRC faculty and to enhance overall recruitment and ethnic minority participation in biomedical studies and longitudinal follow-up. The pilot project program has continued a successful review system relying on multiple knowledgeable outside reviewers for each proposal. Administrative Core personnel continue actively to provide expertise to the national Alzheimer's Association and local Alzheimer's Association chapters, support NIA AD-related grant review efforts, and participate In development of the NACC Uniform Data Set. Particular attention has been directed to organizing and participating in multi-site ADC collaborative studies.